


Blue Box

by zitaostuck



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitaostuck/pseuds/zitaostuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan goes in the search of a pretty blue box filled with promises for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Box

Really, it wasn’t like Luhan wasn’t happy with his actual life. Because he was. Oh so happy and oh so pleased. He felt blessed by whatever Gods that might or might not exist. But for a few months to that moment he’s been experimenting this feeling, this very much annoying feeling, that they could be more than just two men very much in love.

He told his pain to his three best friends and they agreed, by 2 votes to one (because that one was bratty and didn’t actually feel the subject so well), that the feeling in Luhan’s gut got to deal with marriage.

Sehun just rolled his eyes and replied “aren’t you just horny” and was promptly smacked upside the head by Yixing and told to shut up, the current subject matter being out of his hand.

‘You should propose to him! You’ve been together for 3 years and your relationship is beautiful. It is the right time!’ Yixing said excitedly.

‘Xing, just let him do what he wants at his own pace, but I do agree, it would be a good idea.’ Kris, their voice of reason, joined the discussion.

Luhan kneaded his hands anxiously and looked down in his lap. Maybe. Maybe not. It wouldn’t hurt to think more seriously of this. But wasn’t it too soon? What if he actually proposes and Minseok tells him no? Will their relationship go back to normal or will it be spoilt forever? He definitely didn’t want that.

‘See what you did? Now he thinks too hard on this!’ The honey haired man heard Sehun say.

Maybe he was right he was thinking too hard on this. It was just something he randomly felt in his gut…it didn’t mean…

Yixing gently took his hand into his warm and really soft one and gently comforted him with sweet words. ‘Minseok-hyung loves you a lot. If you’d actually propose I am more than sure that he would say yes. He’d be an idiot not to.’

‘Plus, if you wait too long to get a grip and ask him, he’ll ask you.’ Kris butted in.

Now that was a comforting thought, though, somewhere in his betraying heart he still wished for himself to be the one to propose. Whoever the fuck invented gut feelings was a retard. Oh, it was probably just Mother Nature…trolling…as per usual.

‘Gah. You are all so boring~. Can we play a video game or something?’ Sehun huffed from his spot on the couch, where he was laying in a very dramatically bored sort of pose.

‘Show some respect.’ The blonde man complained.

Naturally for their younger friend, he started a petty fight with his hyung to relive boredom, leaving only Yixing to try to stop them since Luhan was still deep inside his own mind.

.o.

Luhan would really like to be explained why in the name of God he ended up with his fashion advice friend, Kris, shopping for a ring to propose with, not only a week from their discussion at his house.

‘Why the fuck did I agree to do this?’ The tall blonde man wondered loudly.

Luhan shrugged his shoulders.” “Because you love me” he wanted to say, but stopped in time since if looks could kill, he’d be long dead by now. However, he knew that his apparently annoyed friend was in fact quite happy that he was the one chosen to take part at such an important shopping trip, not Yixing.

The older man had spent a lot of time that week thinking about marriage. He came to the conclusion that it sounded nice to have some sort of proof of their love and basically to live the same way they did before. It was only symbolic anyway, no one could tell them what was love and how it was supposed to be. It was for them.

‘What do you have in mind anyway?’ Kris asked him while checking out some wrist watches with an interested expression.

Luhan rolled his eyes. ‘Kris, really now, Chanyeol doesn’t need those fancy things. He wears the same watch he wore in high school and I don’t think it was more than a few bucks.’

The blonde man looked like he wanted to say something but closed it soon after, giving Luhan the very image of a fish. The cute man chuckled at his friend’s antics. He was so easy to figure out.

‘As for your question, I don’t know.’ Luhan continued despite the look of disbelief in the younger man’s eyes. ‘But I figured that something simple but of value would work just fine.’

Kris sighed dramatically. ‘What sum do you have in mind..?’

‘Whatever at that, you know how much I am willing to spend on perfection.’ The honey haired man replied with a small shrug.

‘And that’s why we are friends.’

Luhan couldn’t help but to chuckle at that, this man really…

‘So it won’t hurt to just go for the very best no? No need to beat around the bush too much.’ The older man couldn’t reply to his friend because he was bodily dragged outside the shopping centre and down the street Luhan recognized as one of those streets where overly expensive shops are placed. Oh well, he was mentally ready to empty his wallet for the perfect ring.

Needless to say he was pulled into one of the world’s most recognized jewelry shops, Tiffany & Co. From the older man’s (barely there) knowledge about rings he knew the shop was supposed to be one of the best. He just hoped to find that right one that would fit with the perfection that was his boyfriend.

A young woman with a cute face and a small smile came to welcome them into the shop. She gave Kris a worried look and asked.

‘Does it not fit?’ Luhan’s jaw fell. What did his younger friend been hiding from him. He gave Kris an incredulous look which the taller man ignored and calmly answered the woman, though sporting a light blush along his cheeks.

‘I didn’t have the opportunity to find that. I’m here for my friend. He wants to make similar purchase.’

The woman nodded and turned to Luhan smiling nicely. You’d suppose they pay people in these kinds of shop just to be really kind with stressed clients.

‘What can I help you with?’ She inquired.

Luhan swapped his hair back and gave Kris a look that basically said “you’re not getting away with this” and then replied. ‘A ring. For my boyfriend. Something pretty simple. He doesn’t like complicated things…’

She nodded and sharply turned, going to look around the shop to look for models that would fit Luhan’s description (or lack of it). She put on the glass table about 10 models and left the two young men inquire about the different models and their value.

15 models later Luhan still didn’t find “the right one” and he begun to wonder if such a model actually existed. He almost gave up when he begun to wonder around the shop aimlessly, throwing one look at the jewelry every now and again. And suddenly he stopped.

That. That was perfect.

.o.

When he finally had the small blue box (and an empty wallet) they walked together out of the shop, Luhan immediately phoning Yixing to announce him of the finding. The man demanded a photo of the ring which the older man sent a few moments later. He was glad to find out that his other best friend agreed with his taste in jewelry.

It took some nagging on his part to find out that Kris did indeed buy a ring for his younger boyfriend, Chanyeol, but said it was “for the future, after he finishes college” and Luhan didn’t quite believe him, because he knew Kris well and one thing that he wasn’t it was patient.

But, Luhan reminded himself, it wasn’t the right time to be worried for his dumb friends, he had more important matters to handle. Like how to propose to Minseok. Should he think of something hyper-original and outstanding or should he just go for the traditional, cliché but needless to say romantic and sweet proposals? So many decisions to take in such a short time.

After yet another week of thinking the cute man decided that he should go for the traditional type of proposal. Simple, sweet and efficient, just like the man he loved was.

He dressed in his best attire for the night, placed the blue box on the inside breast pocket of his jacket and left it unbuttoned.

‘Whoa, you’re all dressed up. You make me feel underdressed.’ Minseok said with a small little pout while getting out of their apartment.

Luhan couldn’t see his point, the older man looked spectacular in absolutely anything he put on, be it an expensive suit or just a pair of sweats or one of Luhan’s oversized shirts. Or naked. Naked was always the best.

‘You’re just fine. We’re just going to walk around the city.’ He told his older lover.

Minseok nodded with a grin and took Luhan’s hand into his. ‘Your palm is sweating. Are you alright love?’

Luhan assured him once again that he was okay. He’s been doing that a lot, since his nerves were making him sort of panicky/jittery all the damn time. He’s been having nightmare of his boyfriend finding the blue box and throwing it in his head. He knew all too well it was improbable but it still didn’t help with his general anxiety.

Every day he got a small reminder of why did he loved Minseok so much. No matter how nervous and uneasy he was felling his smaller lover always managed to cheer him up and ease his mind off things with interesting discussions and the way he always spoke so animatedly.

They have been walking for about two hours or so when the older man deemed his legs tired and they looked for a bench for them to sit on. They found one next to a streetlamp and Minseok sat down with a huff.

‘Do you want something…water or something to eat?’ Luhan asked him, still on his feet and ready to comply with anything.

Minseok just shook his head and motioned for the younger man to sit beside him on the bench. Luhan did just so and the smaller man placed his head on the taller man’s shoulder and let out a content sigh that made Luhan chuckle just a bit. Maybe age was getting to his lover.

‘I liked it.’ He said. ‘Today I mean. I’m glad we did it. During high school we were always around and about.’

‘Yes, but that was mostly just because your dad always felt a sadistic need to question my manliness. He still does and I’m 24 for crying out loud.’ Luhan complied.

‘He doesn’t. I mean just a little bit. Better than when your hair was bubblegum pink.’ The older man laughed at the memory.

‘We don’t speak of it.’

‘True, I forgot.’

Luhan took a deep breath and sat up and patted his chest to see if the box was still there. Fortunately it still was.

‘Is there something wrong?’

The younger man didn’t reply to the question and preferred to keep calm and just take the step until he lost his composure. ‘Min baby I’m going to ask you something, like I really need to. Please do not freak out on me. Ok?’ Minseok nodded his expression a mix of curiosity and slight panic.

Luhan got down on one knee in front of the still sitting Minseok, moment when the older man let out a relieved sigh and started smiling brightly at his lover. ‘That’s why you’ve been so jittery these weeks…my crazy man…’ he whispered.

The younger man chuckled glad at the sudden change in atmosphere. He smiled and pulled the little blue box out of his pocket and opened it, displaying the ring inside.

He cleared his throat. ‘I don’t know if it’s the right time or not…but I just had to Minnie. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me and I love you so so much. I’ve loved you from the moment you smiled at me that day on the field and I didn’t stop ever since. You already know this. My point is, I want to spend the rest of my life with you by side.’ He took a deep breath. ‘Kim Minseok, my beautiful Minnie, would you make me the honor of being my husband?’He finished with a shaky smile.

Minseok took his face in his palm and brought it closer to his own face and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. ‘Yes, I will grant you this wish Luhan.’

He whispered. Luhan took the ring and slipped it on his fiancée’s finger. A perfect fit. The simple yellow and white golden ring couldn’t look better then on Minseok’s better than it did.

**Author's Note:**

> That was it. I hope you guys liked the fluff and the cuteness that is this ship. . 
> 
> (*＾ワ＾*)


End file.
